


Color Reject

by SereneSorrow



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Shinichi weekend 2020, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: Plans are altered, and nothing really goes along as it should have. Isn't it surprising how these things work out?~There is a WARNING in the notes!
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101
Collections: ShinIchi Weekend 2020





	Color Reject

**Author's Note:**

> ShinIchi Weekend 2020 - Day 4: Presumed dead + "It's so hard for me to hate you right now."
> 
> WARNING!: I should probably add the Non-Con tag? Because this is a bit like my other story, Subversive Instincts, with the hollow instincts taking over and being violent about the sex.

There were four casualties of note to the Gotei 13 as the Winter War drew to a close. None of them was Aizen Sosuke, much to the displeasure of several captains, though perhaps not as many as an outsider might expect. Two of them were Aizen's fellow traitors, captains who had abandoned everything that the Gotei stood for to follow the power-obsessed madman, but two of them were allies.

Hirako Shinji had attempted to fight Aizen himself, and been wounded severely by both the man and his blind subordinate. Most of the captains had lost track of the Vizard's actions during the battle, but his comrades all grimly and gloomily confirmed that he had been killed.

Kurosaki Ichigo was simply gone when the captains arrived to find Urahara Kisuke standing before the substantial Kidō trap that contained their defeated enemy. His reiatsu had so thickly suffused the air that it was impossible to know where he had stood when his soul had collapsed from the strain of the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, but both Urahara and Captain Shiba confirmed that the chances of Ichigo's survival had been infinitesimally small. Perhaps if he had been a century older and had been better trained in reiatsu manipulation techniques he might have been able to hold his soul together but as young and untrained as he was there had been no real chance.

The surviving traitor was taken away, and the town was returned to it's rightful place in the living world. Everyone in two worlds mourned their martyred hero.

***

“It's so hard for me to hate you right now.” Ichigo murmured, head bowed as he spoke to his knees.

Shinji couldn't take his eyes off the redhead from where he himself leaned against a pure white wall just a few feet away from the younger man. There was a green haired woman tending to Ichigo's slower healing injuries, what of them she could reach, and humming happily as though the dark mood didn't affect her at all. To be fair, Shinji had no idea what would affect an Arrancar one way or another so he couldn't exactly judge how appropriate her reaction was.

To be equally fair, he would deserve it if Ichigo hated him now. As soon as Aizen was at his weakest he and Kisuke had arrived, Kisuke to trap Aizen and Shinji to put their last minute plan into motion. They had only had moments to explain to Ichigo that they had known it would all come down to this, his using the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, that Kisuke, the Vizards and Isshin had all made this plan nearly twenty years ago and Ichigo had always been meant to die today. _That every step of the way they had been preparing him to die._ For Shinji to tell Ichigo that he and Kisuke had come up with a new plan once they had discovered that Shinji was Ichigo's soulmate, a one in a million chance, long-shot way that they might be able to save his life.

Ichigo had barely begun to fall when Shinji had scooped him up into his arms and ripped open a Garganta (that he'd had a Hell of a time beating his inner hollow into learning and teaching him how to do) hidden in the still dense cloud of reiatsu leftover from that final battle. The air in Hueco Mundo was far richer in reishi than the living world even if a piece of it was in soul society at the time, and with Ichigo's inner hollow he was able to absorb the reishi directly, as the Arrancars did. It had been a sight, just on the cusp of losing his powers altogether and suddenly Ichigo's chest had opened up into a hollow hole, his eyes bleeding black and a mask starting to form more from the air around them than his own reiatsu. His eyes, mouth and chest had seemed to suck the reishi straight out of the air and ground like a vacuum for a mile in every direction, and then Ichigo had collapsed to his hands and knees gasping as the mask flaked off again and he returned to normal.

Shinji had returned from the safe distance he'd shunpo'd to and given him a hand up, and then his green-haired friend had come racing up and tackled him right out of Shinji's hands. She'd insisted, once Shinji explained that the war was over and they needed to hide out from soul reapers for a good long while, that they were welcome in Las Noches if Aizen was really gone.

So here they were, in some kind of medical wing of an Arrancar palace having their bruises and scrapes bandaged by a hollow. It was surreal in a way Shinji hadn't thought he would encounter again, after everything that he'd been through in his life. That was Ichigo for you, always throwing your expectations right out the window.

“Hate! Why hate?” The green-haired girl asked, fixing another bandage in place. “He saved your life didn't he?” She asked with a glance aside at him, wide, curious eyes observing him.

“He didn't mind throwing it away until he found out we were soulmates.” Ichigo muttered coldly.

“Oh? Well... it's kind of hard to care about people that aren't important to you... at least it is for me.” She said with a musing glance at the ceiling, before brushing off the topic and saying something about a cat stubbornly dragging himself in out of the sand and refusing any help.

Shinji didn't quite follow that story, but he did follow Ichigo when the redhead pushed himself up and went outside to collect- ah, one of the Arrancars, who was apparently the cat? The blue haired one with the extra jawbone on his face. He yowled kind of like a cat when Ichigo picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, and Shinji fought back his snickers as the _cat_ kept up his bitching about being put down so that he could do it himself because he didn't need help from anyone, least of all someone he planned to defeat the next time they met.

After Ichigo dumped the cat in the medical wing for the green-haired girl to look after he wandered through the halls, following a path that Shinji couldn't trace. He didn't know what Ichigo was doing, but he didn't plan on letting the redhead out of his sight until they talked things out, and they would have plenty of time and very little else to occupy their attention here in the desert.

***

Ichigo glared at the other Vizard, hoping the blonde would get the message that he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to compromise and make up, he didn't want to see his soulmate right now. Shinji glared back at him, after three weeks of avoidance apparently the blonde had felt enough was enough.

Someone else, the only other occupant of the room, was also fed up with Ichigo's desperate attempts to distance himself from Shinji. Grimmjow shoved him in the back, hard, and threw him into Shinji's arms.

“You both smell like pent-up, love-sick, guilt-ridden idiots. You don't have to talk but get the Hell out of my room if you're going to fight or fuck!” Grimmjow yelled to two pairs of wide eyes.

“Excelent idea Grimmjow! I have my own room for that after all.” Shinji said with a grin and Ichigo felt himself lifted off his feet and dragged across three hallways at the fast pace of a moderate shunpo.

“Wh-what the Hell?” He demanded as they came to a stop in the room that Nel had assigned as Shinji's room. “We are _not_ going to f-”

Before the rage and betrayal he'd been surrounding himself with could catch up to their sudden change in location Ichigo felt Shinji's hands grip his arms tightly and then the older Vizard was kissing him. Ichigo wanted to pull away, but the sensation wasn't one he had a lot of experience with and he got distracted, wondering later (much later) why he'd been so intent on holding onto his anger.

His eyes dropped closed and his hands tangled in the white shirt Shinji was wearing as the blonde backed him up to the bed and tossed them both down onto it. Their lips disconnected in the tumble and Ichigo gasped in a breath, heart racing.

 _'What the Hell are you waiting for! Take him!'_ Ogichi hollered from deep within his soul.

Ichigo had mixed feelings about that, given how hurt he still felt about being considered expendable by his own soulmate, but the feeling was transmitted to the darker part of his soul in response. Ogichi took that feeling and ran with it, shoving it right back up at Ichigo.

_'So he needs to be punished! Exactly! Put him in his place! Show him that you're in charge now! Don't ever give him the power to hurt you again!'_ Ogichi raged, and something in his argument spoke to Ichigo.

Something motivated him to summon all his strength just when Shinji was moving in for another kiss and flip the two of them over, hands gripping Shinji's arms this time and reiatsu rising to a heavy pressure to keep him in _his_ place. One of his eyes was probably bleeding to black with the weight of hollow reiatsu in the air but he didn't care, Ogichi wasn't pushing forward this time, just lending Ichigo the strength he needed to overpower the older and more skilled Vizard.

With a growl that Ichigo had never felt the like of in his life he tore the white shirt to ribbons and clamped his teeth around Shinji's now exposed throat, much to the blonde's apparent shock. His anger wasn't quite the motivation behind the bite, but Ichigo hadn't worked out just what he was trying to do when he felt Shinji's own reiatsu rising a bit in response.

Ichigo shoved his own back down at the man beneath him, and then it was more of a fight than anything, Shinji's eyes had gone black too and they rolled over each other several times as their reiatsu pushed back and fourth and their hands clawed every stitch of fabric off of each other's bodies. Bare skinned and sweating from exertion Ichigo shoved Shinji's face into the mattress and growled again, picking another spot and biting down hard enough to draw blood from the skin where neck and shoulder met.

He didn't know what he was doing anymore, but he was hard, and Shinji's ass was right there and when the blonde tried to shove up and dislodge Ichigo from his back the friction of Ichigo's dick sliding between Shinji's ass stole his breath. It was almost immediate, a flipped switch, and Ichigo shoved Shinji back down and started thrusting against him madly. He had very little attention for anything other than keeping Shinji pinned, but eventually the blonde groaned and stopped trying to get free.

_'Submitting properly!'_ Ogichi commented. _'Ijnihs knows his place!'_

Ichigo didn't quite have the brainpower to process that Ogichi and Shinji's own inner hollow were having their own battle of wills at the moment. All he could really process was the tip of his dick sliding into Shinji's ass, and a primal feeling of domination shoving him forward, deeper into that heat even though something more sane told him that he was doing this all wrong.

Ogichi didn't agree, and it didn't really seem like Shinji did either, he shuddered at the penetration but then he moaned and suddenly when he pushed himself up it didn't feel like he was trying to get free of Ichigo's grasp. More like he wanted... _more_. Ichigo gasped and drove his hips harder, back and forth, in and out, clawing at Shinji's back as the heat around him and the friction drove him crazy, drowning out even Ogichi's voice in his head despite the hollow's screamed instructions.

_'More! Faster! Harder! Make him yours King!'_ It all trailed off into faint buzzing and the sound of his own harsh breathing as Ichigo's back arched and he felt as though his entire soul poured out of his body in a rush of ecstasy.

***

Shinji groaned quietly at the stiffness in his muscles as he woke up, squinting up at the high white ceiling above. He was in his own bed, that was the first thing that registered. That and the fact that the sheets were tossed to the side, his skin was bare and there was a warm body pressed up against his left side, an arm thrown over his chest and hair tickling his chin where a nose was buried in his throat. Honestly, he felt like one big bruise, sore muscles already protesting before he'd even moved, but at the same time he felt more at peace than he'd felt in a century.

His inner hollow was quiet.

Not just muttering in the background, cowed and intimidated into leaving him alone, but completely _silent_.

Shinji stared wide eyed up at the ceiling as the memory of what just happened came back to him. He hadn't meant to really fall into bed with Ichigo, it wasn't hard to remember that he was fifteen and that didn't make a legal adult in this century, but somehow that kiss had changed _everything_. He'd only wanted to get Ichigo talking, about what Shinji could do to make things up to him ideally, how he could show that Ichigo meant something to him. Shinji was still a little confused about the whole soulmate thing, given that he'd never expected to have one in this century spanning lifetime, but he'd been feeling more and more certain that he needed to see that bond (that relationship) through in whatever way it was supposed to work.

From what he could tell in this moment, the fact that both parties involved were hollowfied made their soulbond very different from the normal human standard. Having been alive for more than two centuries (okay, nearly three) now, Shinji had certainly experimented in all that time. While gaining an inner hollow had made sex rougher for not just him but all the Vizards, Shinji himself had never been a big fan of getting truly violent in bed. Apparently his hollow felt differently.

_'Ijnihs?'_ He thought to himself, because that was another thing. Since when did his hollow have a _name?_ Likewise, why did he now know that Ichigo's hollow was named Ogichi?

_'Why do I know this?'_

Shifting carefully so that he could get a look at Ichigo's face he was startled to find one brown and one gold eye staring back at him intently. He hadn't realized that Ichigo was awake.

“Is your hollow... taking control?” He asked carefully, wary of moving any more without an answer.

“No.” Ichigo said with a blink, and then “oh, is my eye still black? Yours don't match either.”

Shinji hadn't noticed. How he could have not noticed that his hollow, his suspiciously silent now with his own name hollow, was so close to the surface was completely beyond Shinji's current mental faculties.

“Shinji? I didn't- Are you hurt? I didn't mean to-” Ichigo was looking more and more worried the longer he was silent, and Shinji cursed himself for worrying the younger man.

“I'm fine! It's fine, just sore is all. It'll pass.” He tried to reassure the redhead, but he could tell that Ichigo wasn't fooled.

With a sigh Shinji just leaned back again and wrapped his arms around the younger Vizard to prevent Ichigo from getting up and fussing over him. He'd be fine in a few hours, he was sure. There was no reason for them to do anything besides relax and enjoy the moment. Freaking out could come later.

***

“Ha! Like I said, just needed to fuck!” Grimmjow announced to the rest of the Arrancars that had both survived the Winter War and decided not to leave Las Noches when two negligible soul reapers had moved in.

Nel pouted from her seat at the meeting table, reluctantly tossing a few lizard skulls across the table to the sexta. “Not _everything_ is about sex! They _could_ have talked it out!”

Silently, Harribel tossed a few of her own skulls to the sixth Espada. She agreed with Nelliel, there were other ways for the half-hollows to have solved their problems than with an expression of rank.

“Yeah, well Kurosaki isn't the type to get all complex and wordy. If he can't get you to agree with simple words then he'll beat an agreement out of you!” Grimmjow insisted, counting up his winnings from the rest of the crowd of Fracción and Números around them.

The meeting room was one of the more secure and well shielded areas of the castle, and when the two powerful half-hollows had raised their reiatsu most of the Números had run here to avoid being vaporized. The fact that the remaining Espada were here was just due to their more social nature, not any fear of being injured by their new roommates. Of course not.

**Author's Note:**

> So it was initially a surprise that Color Defect gained a sequel, but now I have a third in the series that I plan to post on April first, and I think that the series will need at least one more story after that to clear things up properly, but all it has is a title so far, so I don't know when that one will be readable.


End file.
